Gundams On Earth
by Silenced Doves
Summary: oi old Sailor MoonGundam Wing crossover wow uh yeah this should be more like bad comedy oi
1. Time Gates engage

Gundam Wing & Sailor moon:  
  
Gundams on Earth  
  
Two bright points of light moved across space at a high rate of speed, something that only one of the legendary gundams could achieve. The Death Scythe and the Sand Rock, both moved across the never ending flood of stars upon their boosters. Their destination Space Colony L-4, far off from Earth at the moment around Side three. "Time for some much deserved R&R, what do you say Quatre. You and me we can hit the bars and find some nice ladies!" Duo proclaimed over the comm to the Sand Rock, Duo barely touched the Gundam as they flew ever closer to Colony L-4. He just rested his head back against the pilot's couch whistling a bit to himself as the Colony grew in his Main view screen. "Well.. Duo. I do agree with the R&R but wouldn't be more fun if we could umm. hmm I don't know. Let's get some educational time in hmm?" Quatre looked up to the monitor a small smile creeping upon his face as Duo's face blanched a pale white at the word educational. "By the way.Duo.shouldn't you be piloting it is rather dangerous to fly in a position such as you are in." He cocked his head to the side as Duo's face returned to normal. Duo placed a cocky grin on his face as he looked back at Quatre. what have I told you, I'm the best damn Gundam pilot ever.anyway who planned this vacation, got leave from Heero for this R&R mission to discover new types of females." A cross look of concern and serious thinking came across Quatre for a moment before he replied. "Yes well I seem to remember it was I that convinced Heero that by letting you go upon this little outing, that you in turn would be out of his hair for a good few days." A bright smile came across the lips of the blond haired boy as if he had just thought of some new thought. "With your luck the Federation will probably attack the colony while we're there and it will turn out to be a big waste of time." Duo just shook his head muttering lightly, his eyes closing as he relaxed himself even more so. "What ever, I'll be in girl city soon enough they just can't get enough of me."  
  
Quatre merely rolled his bright blue eyes thinking of the last incident Duo had met a lovely looking girl. "Right just like the last one that turned out to be a Federation spy.Annie was it?" "Yeah, yeah what ever Quatre what ever.." Duo responded as he opened one of his eyes, both his hands behind his head. A startled look came across Quatre's face followed by one of pure terror, his pale blue eyes reading the monitors once, twice, thrice. "Oh. Duo, Duo! Space Anomaly! We have to get out of this area now!" Even as Quatre spoke these words.. the two gundams disappeared into a cloud of particles that had somehow gathered together.and in turn somehow managed to throw them into a completely different Dimension all together. And moments later it seemed but in some odd flux of the time it was years backwards that they were thrown and hours of their time. When it finally reappeared in this new dimension, the two Gundams were thrown free like two rocks loosed from a slingshot. After a few moments of gaining control they finally stabilized their systems.  
  
"Quatre! Where are we. where did that thing send us too. the Earth isn't that far away but well I can't see Colony L-4. A moment ago it was right there!" As if to add to his point, he stabbed a finger out towards where the Colony should have been. Quatre took a moment to study his gundams instruments as a slight hiss passed between his teeth..his pale blue eyes becoming somber with realization. And then he looked towards Duo a pained look upon his face. "Duo I fear we are no longer in our own system.L-4 is not the only one gone. just look around you Duo. They're all gone!" A slight realization passed across Duo's face, though not what Quatre had been hinting at. "The babes someone on Earth killed all my beautiful girls what am I going to do now! My R&R is canceled no more gorgeous women. I shall avenge their death.. let's get the Earth officials to tell us what happened!" Without waiting for Quatre to even try to explain, he took the Death scythe in towards Earth. And just as he had feared. Duo had activated the gundam's entire weapons array painting them up like a nice big target of energy for even the most primitive sensor system. Having no choice, The Sand Rock took off after the Death scythe.  
  
Ami glanced over to Mina. once again that annoying TV was on and it seemed Mina was almost as bad as Serena was when it came to cheap mind distracting entertainment. Taking a moment away from her studies to scold her for watching TV, when she was studying. The news that Mina had caught her eyes. "I do say Mina.. what are they taking about on the news there. has a new star been found?" A hopeful note sinking into her voice at the thought of it.  
  
Mina turned around fully to face Ami, a serious look upon her face mixed with a bit of trouble that rarely crept upon Mina, even when she was confused and scared. "The news castor says that two large energy signatures have been detected in the upper atmosphere of the Earth. and heading towards our out post! If the earth's sensors can pick up these two. Either they're really powerful, or it's a multiple amount of them condensed into two groups. We should check it out but I think we'll need the others for this mission it's going to be a tough fight if it comes to it."  
  
"Oh my Mina.. terrible news indeed.. we better leave now, though wouldn't the Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system have picked them up long before they got this far!" Ami exclaimed as she started shutting her books and getting ready for what might be the fight of her life. next to all the other ones she had had.  
  
Mina shrugged her shoulders a troubled expression upon her face, "That's what troubles me my friend. if the Outer Sailor Scouts did detect it and tried to stop it.. well they might have been killed. We have to face the possibility that the outer scouts are dead and the others don't know about this threat. Let's go scout it out though."  
  
Within minutes both were transformed into their scout attire and out the door, heels and boots clacking against the ground as they headed off towards one of the many parks of the city... attempting to follow the traces of energy as they ran threw grass and upon streets. Neither seemed a bit tired as they went along the way. Both deadly silent as well, concentrating their attention so much upon the huge energy sources that they missed the four Sailor Scout clones trailing them.  
  
"There they are there they are!" Ami yelled over her panting breath as she managed to stab a finger out at the two bright white lights slowly coming down into the forest.two of them. Mina obviously saw also as he made a slight nod and they changed direction for the two human looking robots. Odd Mina thought. never saw any type of evil doer use those before. "Ami. they look like some kind of huge robots not something I've ever seen used against us before. or at least none that ever looked like that." They managed to get to the landing area just in time. to be jumped from behind.. fake sailor scouts changing from a Sailor Jupiter look alike into horrible creatures of the night pouncing a upon them before they could scream.  
  
Quatre slowly brought the Sand Rock into a smooth landing among the grass. surprised as he was that no one had even challenged them let alone sent up gundam units to attack them. Something was very wrong. this was no where like Earth.yet in another sense it was. He was jerked out of his haze of thoughts by Duo's commanding yell. "Quatre pull out that damn assault rifle or what ever the hell that stun pistol it is you have stored in that cockpit! We have trouble right outside our doors.time to start my revenge for all those beautiful girls lost." As he rummaged about for his own Assault rifle, Duo hit the hatch open button as fast as he could silently cursing the slow moving door. Finally after what seemed like minutes the hatch popped open. And the fresh air of a summer night swept into the cockpit filling Duo's nostrils.this didn't smell like earth at all. Though he had no time as he jumped forwards out of the cockpit.  
  
Landing on the ground a good five feet away from Quatre. already aiming and firing with that pathetic stun pistol of his. Though one of the creatures already seemed down from Quatre's constant fire. "Don't shoot the girls with that thing just those things." He knew what Duo meant.. he himself was quite disturbed by the sight of these monster creatures. It had been a rather disturbing day for him and this merely topped it off. Holding his finger down upon the energy pistol, a steady spread of blue darts moved across the field, doing as Duo would probably want. A steady cover fire of blue darts kept them dodging the beams of light.  
  
Only to fall into a hail of bullets from Duo's assault rifle "Die Die Die!" He screamed as he held the firing stud down, targeting one of those freakish brown things at one time, killing them with over a hundred bullets a minute cutting across their frames. Instead of the red blood he was used to seeing. A bright green goo splattered from the first thing. a bunch of it to land right onto his head. With a scream of primal rage he redoubled his efforts.going threw three clips before the last two were sufficiently. No one touched his hair without going through a painful death. He was sling his assault rifle as Quatre made his way over to the blue haired girl.  
  
Ami finally looked upwards, her face brown with dirt and her scout uniform torn about the back. Her bright eyes met with those pale blue eyes and the warm smile of the sandy haired young man, a pistol in his one hand. His other reaching out to her. She heard him say with much dignity as a Prince would say. "Please allow me to help you up, are you hurt Miss?" She dumbly nodded a yes, while the young man pulled up her little frame. about her age or so she believed. She heard herself saying "Yes yes I'm fine, Sir. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Quatre grunted a little bit as the blue eyed girl fell into his arms, they nearly both fell backwards from her accidental tackle attempt. The girl mumbled an apology under her breath as they both locked eyes upon each other. "Are you sure you're ok Miss.?" Quatre asked once again, that note of concern yet in his voice as his arms moved about Ami, gently clasping her against him in a hug to steady her of course.  
  
On the other hand Mina was yet lying on the ground sort of dazed and rather out of it when she heard her rescuers foot steps. Her bright blue eyes looked up to see Duo staring down at her oddly...and she just blinked. As he slung his huge assault rifle about his shoulder he took a glance down at the girl. She certainly was pretty now wasn't she. but the first thing that came to mind of course was her little outfit. "You know you two should really contact a fashion designer. those things are so out of style it isn't funny." Duo tried to put on the most sincere look upon his handsome face, his two hands going back behind his head in the usual pose.  
  
"What do you mean my outfit is outdated!" Mina yelled at him, suddenly she was up on her feet and rapidly closing the space between her and Duo until they were nose to nose almost. "These are so ahead of time it isn't funny! Anyway you're the one wearing that stupid black suit that." Taking a small smell of his suit a look of disgust crossed her face as she composed herself once again. "That smells like a workshop of some sort when was the last time you washed anyway!" Blue eyes glanced over to Ami and Quatre. both of them stood there silently trying to keep out of this if they could. "Don't you know how to treat a lady! You low life ingrate of a boy" Both her white gloves clasped to Duo's chest and she started shaking him violently back and forth with no regard to him.  
  
After the fourth round of being shaken from this overly violent girl, Duo himself began to see stars in his eyes, he could no longer concentrate upon anything as she continued yelling on and on about something. "Listen lady calm yourself down! Are all you earth girls this hyper I mean really." He fought to dislodge himself from her grip, and when she did finally let go she fell to the ground. "You have no respect for Ladies you egotistic gun totting moron!" Mina yelled up from him, still on the ground dusting herself off with her now lightly dust covered gloves.  
  
"Oh my. Sir. does your friend always act so. violent?" Ami looked up to Quatre just barely taller then her, a slight blush of red still remained on his face as Quatre managed a nervous smile. "Well believe me Miss. This is his usual manner.. well most the time I suppose. Don't worry about it.. he just needs to be cooled off." They both watched as Duo went into a mock hero pose and continued on. Just as they started to turn away to continue their own conversation they watched as Mina landed a sharp kick into Duo's balls sending him down in a little ball screaming in pain. Followed by Mina jumping upon him and starting to beat his chest in with her fists.  
  
Quatre blinked a bit, debating for just a moment whether to help or leave the two be.releasing Ami from his gentle hug he gave her a small bow followed by a kiss to the hand of hers even though it was covered by a white sailor glove. His pale blue eyes looked up to Ami's slightly darker hued eyes. "May I ask your name, Miss. I would like to call you by your birth name if you would be so kind." And another blush came to Ami's cheeks followed by a small nervous smile. "Oh my. well not that many boys would like to know, but you may call me Ami and what is your name kind Sir."  
  
"Ow! You can't do this to your rescuer it's just not right!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to pathetically block off Mina's sailor enhanced blows, her punches just barely deflected by his crossed arms. "No one treats the Princess of Venus with disrespect you little twit!" Her hands went to his braided hair and started to pull on it forcefully as if trying to rip it free from his skull. "Don't touch my hair you bratty Princess." He managed to yell back, one of his hands went to his hair tugging back trying to keep it from being torn free. His other hand went to her beautiful yellow hair and he started pulling on it followed by her screams of pain.  
  
Quatre slowly erected himself to his full height "I am Quatre Winner, it is nice to meet you Miss. Ami." A soft smile formed on Ami's lips as Duo's screams of pain interrupted their discussion. Both turned to see Mina biting Duo's hand that had been tugging at her hair while clawing at Duo's face with her gloved hands while Duo's free hand tried to push Mina's face away from his trapped hand. "Oh my" Quatre exclaimed.. "We should do something before they both get serious and start trying to go at each others throats Ami.  
  
"I agree with you totally Quatre.and I think I know how. Mercury Ice bubbles Freeze!" Ami shouted, her hands formed a big bubble of blue energy, and released it just in time for Mina to turn in realization and Duo to freeze in wonder as the icy bubbles splashed over them. A moment later it was all over, Quatre held back his laughter as much as possible with a large grin, Ami hiding hers with one of her hands as a little laugh came forth. "Oh my you two look quite ridiculous."  
  
Mina sat shivering uncontrollably, most of her exposed skin had a slight blue tint to it and a little icicle clung to her nose. Duo on the other hand had not been so lucky, not only was he frozen half over most of his hair was in ice. He managed to get out chattering words "M-m-y hair.f-f- frozen." Quatre and Ami just stood there laughing a bit longer before Quatre managed to talk again. "Well that's what you two get for starting a fight over nothing." He then turned to Ami, an attempt at a serious look upon his face.rather attempted "Do you have a place where we could stay well Duo and I figure out what we are going to do Ami?"  
  
"Oh yes, you and Duo can stay with us at our apartment till we figure out what to do with you two, I need to confer with the other Sailor Scouts. about your hmmm.presence here upon Earth." Casting a glance at Mina as if to check if it was ok she turned back to Quatre. "First of all and most important to us any way while out in public while we're in our sailor outfits you must call me Sailor Mercury and Mina over there Sailor Venus. Second.. I believe you should get into our school program here or at least take a job somewhere. We can't have you two free to wander about Tokyo freely.especially Duo.And finally.. what are you going to do about the robots of yours?"  
  
Quatre turned to the Gundams, and pressed a small round device in the palm of his hand, and a moment later both Gundams were no where to be seen. "There we go. until we find a better place I'll leave them here, I put up a little light distortion unit that should turn them into trees. ah yes there we go!" He pointed as the air wavered before them, and then two giant trees appearing out of empty space. " And I promise we will abide with your rules Miss. Ami." "Good then back to the house we go!" Ami said as she led them away back towards Ami's house, Quatre carrying Duo and Ami half carrying half dragging the frozen Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day, High school Lunch. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As usual the five girls of the inner system were gathered about the grass lawn area for their lunch. Usagi and Lina sharing Lina's home made meal as usual enough to feed an army or so it seemed. Ami and Mina sat in unusual silence as they waited for Duo and Quatre to find them hoping that neither one of them had gotten lost or something of the sort. And finally Ray attempting to meditate despite Lina and Usagi's conversation over the best way to win a man's heart. Rei's focus was lost completely at Usagi's high pitched overly annoying voice. "Look look cute guys! Dead ahead heading for us!" attempting to eat food and talk at once did not make Usagi look very attractive. not that she ever was.  
  
The other four snapped their heads up and towards where Usagi was pointing more or less. Quatre in the boys dark blue uniform which accented his light blue eyes and made his sandy blond hair stand out like a sore thumb. In his hands a lunch tray, in one of his pockets near his shoulder area, a large bulge obviously signified where he had stored his stun gun of sorts. A cheery smile came across his face as he spotted Ami along with a short wave to her as he called out across the small expanse between them "Miss. Ami!" Which only brought a blush to her face feeling everyone else's eyes upon her.  
  
Beside Quatre walked Duo, his dark brown hair in a braid yet and a sleepy look upon his face as if he hadn't managed to sleep at all last night, which wouldn't be surprising considering the fact he had been up till four in the morning thawing out. He was in yet another of his black suits obviously defying the school already, under each armpit a large bulge was centered. Two of his compact pistols to be exact, and in his hands a whole tray full of sugary food that would give an elephant a heart attack within a minute. He merely smiled to Mina. not his favorite choice of people to see in the morning.  
  
As Quatre and Duo made their way into the little circle of girls, Quatre made a small bow to each of them before he took a seat right next to the yet blushing Ami which merely caused her to blush even more. Duo on the other hand flashed one of those dazzling smiles of his when he tried to impress girls, he himself took a seat right in the middle of the other four. "So Ami.why don't you introduce us to your friends here." Lita said passively as she eyed the annoyingly formal Quatre and then the laid back Duo. "Yeah Ami! Don't go hogging all the guys just for yourself!" Usagi chimed in, a dreamy look coming upon her eyes as she looked Duo over. Ray remained passively calm for the moment. Leaving the usually sweet hearted Mina to glare at Duo as if debating whether to attack him or to leave him be for the moment. Ami coughed a little into her fist as she gathered up her little ability for public speaking. Even if it was with her friends she didn't particularly like being the one introducing guys to her friends 


	2. New Allies?

Gundams on Earth: Duo and Mina's differences  
  
Ami coughed a little into her fist as she gathered up her little ability for public speaking. Even if it was with her friends she didn't particularly like being the one introducing guys to her friends. "First the one with the sandy hair is Quatre, he is the pilot of Sand Rock was it?" She trailed off somewhat helplessly not sure where to continue from there. Though Quatre stepped right in where he was needed as he gave each of the four remaining girls a bow, a small smile upon his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, and yes I pilot the Sand Rock Ami, though I think your friends would have an easier time calling them Gundams or mechs. Whichever is easier to remember." Quietly Quatre made his way over to Ami and took a seat next to her, though he kept himself at a respectful distance, not wanting to scare Ami or anything.  
  
Then Mina jumped right in where Ami had left off, her teeth set down, almost grinding together as she spoke in a speech, with much hissing like sounds involved. "And this joker calls himself Duo, though he's really just a good looking moron that happened to get stuck here." Duo started to smile one of those lady killer smiles, as Mina brought her left leg out in a sweep kick. Managing to connect with the back of his knee he easily toppled to the ground right next to Mina, holding back with every fiber of his face to stop from screaming. He barely felt Mina pat search him and withdraw his weapons. Two guns and a rather wicked looking hunting knife.  
  
A proud smile came to Mina's face as she withdrew the weapons. "Ah ha! What are these Mr.Duo? Weapons I see, on school grounds is what we like to call illegal you moronic self righteous." Running out of words to accuse him with, she merely flipped one of the guns so she was holding it by the barrel and whapped him in the back of his head. "Moron." She muttered unapologetically as the other five there just sorta stared at the goings on between the two.  
  
Obviously ignoring Duo's screams of pain as he held the back of his head which had been hit rather hard, and the on lookers that just stared down at poor Duo on the way by to classes. Lita finally spoke up, "Well. nice to meet you Quatre!" A forced smile made it onto her face as she glanced down at Duo still lying there pathetically. Mina had placed all of Duo's weapons into her bag as she settled upon his form with a glare.  
  
A slight glance was made towards his friend Duo. he almost felt motivated to see if Duo was ok, but with Mina standing guard over him he didn't want to chance it one bit. That girl seemed to hate Duo with a passion and he wasn't about to get himself into the middle of it, so he turned his attention back to Lita with a slight grin. "Nice to meet you as well Miss. Lita, I trust I'm not disturbing anyone by being here?"  
  
"Oh no of course not Quatre you and Duo can stay at my house if you want!" Usagi called out, though anything else was cut off by a slap to the head by Ray. Quatre shot Ray a smile of appreciation before turning his attention back to Lita as the tall girl spoke "Well now, I won't have any problem with you guys staying here. So we can find you boys an apartment or two depending on what you two want. Or you can just stay at Ami and Mina's." she began to trail off obviously expecting what came from Mina. "No way in this green earth will I ever let that moron! Stay in the same apartment as I am. He can go sleep on the damn street for all I care!"  
  
Lita merely shrugged one of those shrugs used for one that was used to such and barely even noticed it anymore. "As I expected, so Duo, until we find you a place to stay we'll set up a room in the Temple for you, and Quatre I suppose you will want to stay with your friend eh?" A small nod came from Quatre as he spoke in his normal calm tone "Yes I would like to stay with Duo and the Gundams if you can find space for them at the temple. "Sure no prob. We got a lot of extra space in the back." Ray said with a smile. Even though she didn't have either of the boys hearts pre se she was still going to be the one giving them a place to stay.  
  
After a few more topics that came up, the first bell rang, causing all of them to scatter for their assigned classes, except of course for Duo who just casually strode off as if he owned the place. And Usagi who went tripping and running after the main group crying for them to wait up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night in the park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The twin machine gun small as it was for a mech started moving across the ground as Duo moved the Death Scythe's large arm attempting to track the freak tree thing that had attacked Ami, and of course Quatre had dragged him into it. So he was making a mess of the park that they were standing in the middle of, it wasn't his fault his machine guns couldn't hit a damn tree. Wildlife had scattered the second Duo's cannons had started mowing down trees along with turning up ground making a loud noise within the park. "Duo. could you manage to make it any louder then it already is?" Quatre made a jest over the comm between the two.  
  
He wouldn't be surprised if Japan's small military had been rallied now and hailed the American bases to report two huge robots discharging machine gun shells into the park. Instead Quatre merely sighed a bit as he moved Sand Rock's huge sword down in a crashing sweep in an attempt to cut the damn thing in half. To his dismay he had missed yet again. Ami was off somewhere in the woods at the moment calling the other Scouts while Duo and Quatre kept it busy with their huge Gundams. "I'm really starting to hate this stupid thing!" Duo yelled into the comm as he finally ignited his energy scythe and started to swing it back and forth haphazardly with no clear direction. The only thing that came of it was Quatre having to jump jet clear of the area and trees falling at alarming rates. "Calm yourself Duo, anymore of this and someone's not only going to suspect a battle going on in here, they're going to see it you fool." He raised one of the giant swords before sending it down at the jumping and flipping tree thing. Another round of Duo's machine guns drained out of the barrel sending clips flying every where large enough to be from a tank's heavier shells.  
  
Lucky for them, or for the monster more like it the Sailor Scouts arrived, all five of them Ami included. Taking the high ground that upon the gundams, Moon, Jupiter and Mercury landed upon Quatre's Sand Rock, while a reluctant Venus and Passive Mars landed upon either shoulder of Death Scythe. "So Sailor punks you have tried to stop me with these metal monsters, but they are too slow for my extra human abilities. Now why don't you come down and play?" As if to answer the Gundam's speed, Duo fired another round of bullets right into the creature that had actually thought she could go through a speech with a cease-fire. "Huh. must think she's part of some stupid anime show where the hero's just sit there and stare at them while they make their little speech." He commented as he watched the tree like thing fall to the ground clutching the huge hole in her chest and stomach area, before finally dissipating into blackness.  
  
"Maybe she was watching too much of that Shipper Earth and Mecha Flight shows or something." Ray commented as she jumped down gracefully from Duo's Gundam. Mina wasn't so lucky, once Ray was off, Duo caused his gundam to shrug slightly, enough to send Mina flying to land face first into the ground. "Sorry bout that Venus." Duo said with a grin. She was too easy to pick on, he thought as Quatre merely shook his head and gently setting his three passengers down upon the ground. Mina just got herself up to her feet and started cursing, most of it a not so kind description of Duo's heritage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evil hidden Base of evil people in Reflective Dimension ~~~~~~  
  
The tall man watched passively as his creation was destroyed. not by the girls.. no but by those bedamned mech things. What were they and who were they. And why in the world would they be here when the Technology of Earth is so.so pathetic. Unless it was some type of military experiment that had found out about the girl's struggle to save Tokyo and Japan as a whole, he doubted it though. One of his large hands moved up to his face and flicked one of the gold strands of hair from his face, he had spent too many years in hiding. And now his secret base filled with all kinds of weapons that could easily have taken over the world, if he had acted while the Dark Queen fought them. Or many others who had tried to kill them off, but now on his own. Their chances to destroy them were considerably less. He would do something they would never expect, since so many anime shows have thousands of bad guys. but only send maybe one or two at time. Instead of doing it how they expected. He'd send his forces in a full assault.  
  
A small grin formed at his lips as he turned about and headed out the door to the command room. he had much to think about and little time to plan it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days later, At the.eh some place you figure it out I quit! ~~~~~  
  
They had since found a place for both Duo and Quatre at the Temple. Small rooms for each of them but that was ok by them, they were used to having to sleep in the Gundams so they had no actual complaints about it. Ami slowly walked up to the door of Quatre's door, her small hands going across her uniform and straightening out parts of it that didn't need to just to make sure she looked perfect. Finally ready she tapped the door gently, she waited for Quatre to answer trying not to smile much out of her anticipation for this moment alone with Quatre. "Do come in." Quatre's calm voice called out. Ami slowly moved the sliding door open to reveal Quatre ~ Get your minds out of the gutter, I know what you're thinking! This is PG.I forget, none of that, you sick sick people I'm really disappointed in all of you ~ Dressed up in some of the fancy clothing he had brought with him for his planned vacation. He was sitting cross legged in front of one of the low tea tables, a large mug between his hands filled with some type of herbal tea from the smell of it. A gentle smile upon his face as Ami entered. "Why hello Ami. Would you like some tea?" Shaking her head a bit, she slowly walked over till she was right across from him then taking a seat herself.  
  
"Quatre. I'm sorry if I'm a bit forward with this. but well I know you may have to leave at any time. But I was wondering if one of these days you would mind going out on a date with me, I understand of course if you have a girl back home and all." Her pale blue eyes flickered downwards as she trailed off her sentence. Regaining her composure she brought her head back up with a cheery smile on it. "I would be honored to escort you upon a date Miss. Ami." He said as he gently took her hand up, and gently kissed the top of it, before looking up to her smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Duo's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina merely opened up to the door, not even caring if Duo was there or not, she just needed to trash his place or him for making her fall into the ground yesterday. She was pissed off that he had done that, for some reason her normally good mannered and tempered self went down the drain around him. Glancing about once told her his room needed no wrecking, he had.unpacked. if one could call dumping clothing across the floor and throwing things where one wanted to. If he was in here she concluded he'd be impossible to find in this mess. She'd try anyway. slowly moving threw the messy room stepping on plastic cans here and smashing something else there she finally made it to the bed. or what could be seen of the bed. After a moments study she pulled the blanket off to find Duo lying there all sprawled out ~ you people disgust me, stop thinking like sick people. Must I remind you again this is PG somethin? ~ in the clothing he had been wearing for the past two days. "Ah you stupid moron how dare you!" She jumped on top of him before he could even begin to wake up and started to pound him in the head with her fists. Several hours later and one bruised Duo, Mina had finally stopped her fists of fury, and merely grunted in annoyance as she rubbed her swollen fists, leaving Duo's room along with an unconscience and battered Duo behind. "Stupid moron needs to wash his clothes more often or this temple is going to smell of him."  
  
At the same moment the sailor scout meeting was being held, and of course Ami never being late to anything were wondering where they could be. Quatre seemed to have more or less the same personality as Ami so it would seem odd that both were missing, Mina was probably running to get here at the moment. and well Duo they figured Duo just plain forgot or didn't care. "So where do you think those four could be?" Usagi questioned to no one in particular as she shoved another cake into her open mouth. As usual it seemed she was the only one eating anything. Ray merely shrugged a bit as she went back to staring at the fire in front of her trying to ignore the chatter of Lita and Usagi. "Eh who knows but we'll give them a few more minutes before we start with out them." Lita declared as she took up her cup of tea and took another sip from the herbal fluid. They waited another ten minutes or so before declaring the session and started their planning of how to deal with the new enemies popping up, and patrols and what not. Even if almost half of them were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change of Scenes, to the Café with Ami and Quatre ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgetting all about the sailor meeting, no real surprise there since they were so caught up in the excitement of their split second planned date, They had made it to one of the more popular Cafes in the city that the others would probably never find them at. They each ordered a glass of water, and of course a small bite to eat, though they were enjoying the conversation more then the food. Quatre took a small glance out the window before that ever cheerful gaze returned to Ami "So do you get a lot of these creatures.. ? That attack you" With a small nod Ami began to speak. before cutting herself off since this wasn't the most secure place to talk about this subject. "Yes, and your robots are a giant help it'd be nice if you would stay here.. I'd really like it as well." At that moment the order arrived just bread sticks and fried chicken. Ami's eyes met Quatre's as both blushed ever so slightly. "You know Ami.. it's rather nice to have someone as smart as me.. if not more so to talk to in this world. I'm really glad we met" She managed to cover that blush by picking up a bread stick and taking a small nibble, though she had it so it blocked her face partially. After she was finished with her nibble a small smile came to her face "Well I don't know about smarter.. I just really enjoy studying.. you know I think I'm going to study aboard soon.. maybe go to the United States, or England." Quatre just nodded a bit, he had heard what the continents used to be called before Gundams had started war in a sense, but now it didn't much matter since they were all united. on earth at least. They continued with their conversation long into the night almost till one in the morning when the manager more or less told them to leave. They left a half eaten meal behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Temple, sailor scout meeting revisited ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They were almost done with the meeting by that time Mina had made it looking rather pleased with herself.. which just caused an eyebrow to be raised by almost everyone. well everyone but Usagi who seemed rather preoccupied with the new tray of food that Ray's grandfather had brought to them, green tea and sugar cookies. "So where were you Mina" Lita asked as calmly as she could manage.. since Ami wasn't here and Mina was acting rather odd lately.. which meant she'd have to be the voice of reason. "Oh just giving Duo a reason that he should never embarrass me again. so let's get on with this meeting guys.." Ray took her time to speak as she sipped on her tea.. before looking up to the others a smile upon her face "Well guys since we have these two guys and their huge mecha or whatever I say we use them as back up force hiding or.. well behind a building anyway and if we need them they can pop out." 


End file.
